


Expectations

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [33]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error did not know what to expect when at last he destroyed the whole multiverse- he grins and continues on.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 37





	Expectations

Error had not known what to expect when he, at last, destroyed the multiverse.

Error once through it would go with a bang. That someone would know about it and look on in fear at their last glitches moments.

What he got was a pull on a string and the multiverse fell apart with silently. The SOULs that lived they merely closed their eyes and felt nothing.

It was gone.

Error did what he set out to do.

He now stood in a strange place. On one side was a pitch-black- the Void, while of the other, pure white- Anti-Void.

Shining brightly between them was the Seed Universe- the Orignal of this Multiverse.

Suddenly an odd star-like light appears in front of him, it then changed into a box shape with the word 'TRUE RESET' came within.

"*true reset...?" Error says startled, he blinks and gazes around at the emptiness he had caused; he had been planning to delete any universes that tried to regrow or new ones appear.

However...

  
... his mind went back to Blueberry his first friend as an ERROR.

  
To Reaper who he had married when he was still Geno, the bloody glitch and to his many offspring he had with the death skeleton before he started playing with his DETERMINATION and fell into the Anti-Void.

To Fell who he had dated when he was still a Sci Sans.

To Nightmare his best friend, but he would never admit it, he knew that Nightmare knew too.

And to Dream and Blue, Ink's friends. Who trusted him when he told them he had changed for the better.

And to Ink who made his life hell, but still loved him.

To his 'brother' Fresh, who he hated... sort of... Fresh had vanished with a strange smile and he was sure that he had gone to another multiverse for some reason.

Suddenly he wanted them, the friends he had willing killed in cold dust.

Error's hand was hovering over the glowing button- he wanted to do this all over again, even if it went his friends went through that same hellish loop as he had done so long ago- Error grins, he really was a cruel monster.

Error pushes the button and the whole world began a colourful blast.

ERROR blinks ... something was wrong.

His expectations were that he would return to his own universe, return to being ever the Sci Sans, the After Sans, the Geno Sans or even back to being the ERROR Sans.

Slowly sitting up he glances down, he wore no clothes and his bones were pure white.

Quickly getting to his feet he stood for a moment and realized that he felt nothing. There was no emotion what so ever in his SOUL... the glitch tries to summon his SOUL and found that he could not.

Shortcutting to an undertale universe, currently one of the only few in existence, he came to the skeleton brother's homes, straight for the long mirror...

Error stares blankly at himself, oddly enough he did not panic. Just stare at his reflection dully- He could only guess what had happened.

ERROR was a glitch in the system, the whole system was rolled back and tried to account for him. However, in doing so it failed. So now what the multiverse was not an ERROR but a virus.

Error blinks and the Fresh in the mirror blinks in time. In his left socket was a tiny piece of SOUL fragment pluses in there.

So if he and Fresh are one and the same, that meant ERROR had destroyed the multiverse once before. So where was the older Fresh?

That didn't matter right now.

Error- no, Fresh grins, he needed a radical new outfit.


End file.
